Flight of the Phoenix
by Tazmainia
Summary: What seems like another normal evening for Helen Magnus is about to be turned on its head by the arrival of a very unusual abnornal, sparking what starts as friendship into something neither of them could predict...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As Helen Magnus leaned back heavily in her chair; she didn't even try to hold back the sigh of exhaustion that escaped her, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and stave off the beginnings of a headache. Closing her eyes as the comforting warmth from the fireplace seeped into her bones; Helen relaxed slightly as she concentrated on controlling her breathing as a form of light meditation. After taking a deep breath; Helen sighed again in resignation that she wasn't going to be getting any more work done tonight. Closing the draw of her desk and ensuring that it was securely locked, Helen dowsed the fire before heading into her bed chamber to rest.

* * *

><p>After having drawn the curtains around the bed fully; Helen slipped in between the freshly washed sheets and closed her eyes in contentment, slipping in and out of consciousness, before finally falling into a restless slumber.<p>

Meanwhile; on the other side of the city, another restless soul was enduring yet one more night in a cell as Colonel Jack O'Neill turned over on the limited space of the bed in a solitary cell of Cheyenne Mountain, currently under the command of Major General Bower. Knowing full well that the doctors were going to be back at any moment, Jack closed his eyes tight shut, trying desperately to think of a way to escape his prison...and before he knew what was happening, an all-encompassing wave of electricity passed through him before he vanished completely from the cell, only to reappear briefly near the ceiling of Helen's bed chambers before falling solidly onto the floor.

Instantly jumping awake, Helen automatically reached for the gun she kept by her bedside and aimed it squarely at the male form now cursing under his breath. Careful to keep her aim on him, Helen came to a kneeling position on the bed as she asked calmly.

"Who's there?"

Snapping his head up at the sound of her voice, Jack replied hesitantly.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Special Forces." Acutely aware of the sound of a safety catch being released, Jack continued cautiously. "Look...I'm not sure what's going on here but I can assure you I have no clue how I got here." Standing gradually, Jack turned slowly and raised his hands as he faced her and added. "Now...who am I talking to?"

"My name is Doctor Helen Magnus, and this is my home you've fallen into..." hearing the distinct air of sincerity in his voice, Helen turned on the bedside lamp and lowered her gun slightly as she asked kindly. "You really don't know how you got here?"

Lowering his hands down so that they rested by his sides, Jack shrugged slightly as he replied.

"Nope"

Warming to his calm and accepting attitude towards the situation, Helen lowered her gun completely and placed it back on the bedside table before climbing off the bed and walking towards him. Taking in her non-threatening stride as she came towards him, Jack adopted a similar stance and held out his hand in greeting as he said warmly.

"Let's try this again...Hi, Jack O'Neill. Nice to meet ya."

Reciprocating his tone, Helen reached out and took the offered hand, shaking it as she replied. "Hello, Jack. My name's Helen. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

Taken slightly aback by her appearance as he suddenly noticed in the light the deep blueness of her eyes, Jack didn't hear her until she asked again with a smirk laced in her voice.

"Do you think I could have my hand back?"

Realising she'd asked this question for a second time, Jack coughed in awkwardness at having been distracted before releasing her hand and shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he added in good humour.

"Sorry...still kinda sinking in."

Sensing his discomfort at having been caught staring, Helen's assessment of the man before her stirred a deep admiration for his ability not to seem too overcome with what she believed to have been a subconscious teleport.

"I have a proposition for you, Colonel. If you would be so kind as to wait on the other side of that door over there which leads through to my office whilst I change, I will be happy to show you round this facility and perhaps help you to understand how you came to be here."

Raising his eyebrows at her generous offer, Jack nodded happily as he replied.

"Sure. Take your time, Ma'am." Before making his way towards the door in question.

Suppressing a laugh at his use of the title, Helen called after him before he stepped through.

"Oh and Colonel..." Seeing that she had his attention, she added kindly. "Helen, will do fine."

Smirking at her unease with the title of Ma'am, Jack retorted in good nature.

"Whatever you say...Doc." before shutting the door.

Unable to stop the smile as it spread across her face at his reply, Helen chuckled to herself as she decided then and there that this one was going to be a handful indeed.

* * *

><p>Watching the flames as they danced within the confines of the fireplace, Jack was just starting to relax when suddenly he heard the click of the door as it opened to reveal Doctor Helen Magnus. Jumping to attention from the comfortable leather sofa; Jack relaxed instantly when she emerged smiling warmly at him. Returning the smile; Jack was about to ask why she wasn't more concerned about how he had come to end up falling into her bedroom, when she beat him to the punch.<p>

"So, Colonel...I've been thinking about how you may have come to end up in my bed chambers and I believe I may have an idea. However; I've learned to be prudent in such matters and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mind skipping the ten pence tour and accompanying me to my lab, so that I may assess your psychological condition and make a better determination as to your potential ability."

Understanding her need for caution as well as appreciating her offer of assistance, Jack was more than happy to accompany her and nodded silently in his agreement. Realising he was a man of very few words, Helen smiled in gratitude before leading the way down to her lab.

* * *

><p>Placing the stethoscope around her neck loosely, Helen grabbed her lab coat from the stand and patted the nearest bed as she asked politely.<p>

"Okay, Colonel, if you'd like to just pop up here for me a moment and take your shirt off for me please."

Whipping his head up at her request; Jack became slightly agitated as he sat with his back to her and complied, hands shaking ever so slightly as he proceeded to undo his shirt buttons. Noticing the slight tremor throughout his body as he did this, Helen was immediately intrigued as to where the confidant man she witnessed the character of only moments ago had gone to. As he lifted the shoulders of his shirt off carefully, the reason for his behaviour became readily apparent. No sooner had the material of the shirt landed on the bed did he hear a gasp of shock come from behind him. Closing his eyes to the shame of the marks on his body, Jack barely registered that Helen had come up behind him until she reached out a hand and traced one of the scars running the length of nearly one shoulder blade.

Feeling her heart constrict with an overwhelming sense of sorrow for what he must have endured to retain those scars, Helen was drawn to one of the most prominent marks on his back as she traced it softly with her fingers. Hearing his sharp intake of breath; Helen immediately withdrew her hand, whispering her apology as she asked tenderly.

"Sorry...did I hurt you?"

Hearing the genuine concern in her voice, Jack replied quietly.

"No...it's just...no-one's ever...I'm not used to people being gentle is all."

Feeling even more sympathy for this man whom she barely knew, Helen retorted just as quietly.

"Well, Colonel...I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it, because that's the only way I know how to treat people."

Chuckling at her kind response, Jack turned to look over his shoulder at her as he added softly.

"Thank you."

Smiling warmly at him; for the second time that evening, Helen found herself admiring this man for yet another of his rather enduring qualities.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Turning back from the computer screen; Helen picked up her clip board and made her way over to the bed that Jack was currently perched upon, swinging his legs in a rather care-free manner. Setting the clip board down on a table next to the bed, Helen smiled brightly at him as she stated.

"Well, Colonel, I'm glad to say that my original theory was indeed correct, in that you do possess the ability to teleport, however..." casting her eyes down at her notes, Helen stopped in mid-sentence.

Noticing her hesitation as she paused just a bit too long for good news, Jack stopped swinging his legs for a moment and encouraged her to continue.

"However, what, Doctor?"

Closing her eyes briefly for a second, Helen reopened them as she looked back up at him and continued hesitatingly.

"However...it appears you also have other abilities." Seeing the nervous glint in his eyes, she added quietly so as not to unnerve him too much. "I can't be sure, but it seems that your genetic makeup allows you to have the potential to defy gravity itself." Knowing that she had his full attention by the increase in his nervousness by the way he was now sitting up straight, she asked for conformation. "Am I right?"

Swallowing audibly, Jack breathed deeply before looking her directly in the eyes as he answered her quietly.

"Yes...I can."

Realising he was now on edge with this information being out in the open, Helen tried to dissuade him of his anxiety by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she spoke softly.

"It's okay...I'm here to help you, remember." Feeling him still tremble slightly under her finger tips, she asked curiously. "Is this why you have the marks...did the Air Force find out about it and test these abilities?" Seeing him simply nod at her questioning, Helen sighed in sadness as she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Staving off the impulse to jump at her comforting hand, Jack decided it wasn't worth keeping anything else from her as she appeared to him to be genuinely trying to help, and added gruffly.

"And that's not all they tested."

Confused as to what he was getting at, Helen asked cautiously.

"What do you mean, Colonel?"

Casting a worrying glance towards the doorway to make sure no-one was there to over-hear what he was about to say, he replied as calmly as he could.

"I can move faster than the eye can see, as well as lift objects ten times that of my own body weight."

Amazed by his claims of multiple abilities, Helen couldn't help the scepticism that crept into her voice when she retorted.

"Are you serious?"

Slightly hurt that she doubted his word, Jack frowned as he replied coolly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. What do think all the marks are for, decoration?"

Realising too late that that wasn't the best tone to have used, Helen added gently.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, I...I'm just surprised that that many abilities can exist in one being."

Chuckling darkly, Jack retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well so was the Air Force apparently. And they decided to run all those wonderful tests to check."

Not having an answer for that, Helen simply just nodded in understanding. Peering down at his left hand, she couldn't help but notice a lack of wedding ring. Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked casually.

"So is it just the Air Force that will notice your absence or is there someone you'd like to call to let them know you're safe?"

Having noticed her glance down at his hand, Jack smirked to himself before answering.

"Nope. Wife let me over a year ago. It's just little ol' me."

"No family, friends?" Noticing the flash of raw emotion cross over his expression at the mention of the word 'family', Helen decided not to push the subject any further when he replied so quietly she almost missed it.

"No...I um...I did have but...my son, uh...he's gone now. There's just me."

Not wanting to cause him anymore pain as it was obvious to her that the memory was a painful one, Helen tried to deviate from the topic and injected gently.

"Well, in that case, I think it's time you met the rest of my team. Care to join me upstairs?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Jack smiled warmly at her as he replied cheerily.

"Sure, why not." Before hopping off the bed and following her towards the exit from the lab.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As the door opened, Ashley sighed as she got up from the leather sofa, speaking without looking up.

"Well it's about time, Mum. I've been waiting here for ages. Bigfoot said you'd headed down to the lab and..." noticing that her mother was not alone; Ashley paused to take in the scene before her. A man with silver/grey hair was currently standing alongside her mother, deep brown eyes that held a sadness that she couldn't place combined with a stance that spoke volumes in confidence and an air of leadership she admired instantly.

Snapping out of her musings; Ashley smiled kindly as she recognised immediately the look on her mother's face that stated 'he's with me, its safe' and walked over to them as she said curiously.

"So, who's our new guest?"

Surprised at the mention of the title 'mum' in reference to Helen, Jack offered his hand as he replied kindly.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Ma'am." as he looked from Ashley to Helen and back.

Pleasantly surprised at his manners, Ashley shook his hand and was disarmed for a moment at the title before breaking away and smiling widely as she retorted.

"Ma'am...well don't you have the most impeccable manners, Colonel."

Watching the two people in front of her share a friendly smile, Helen had to pinch herself internally before she got stuck in a moment of self-indulgence and basked in the homely scene and injected gently.

"Colonel O'Neill, meet Ashley, mu daughter. Ashley, Colonel O'Neill."

Taking a moment to look between the two, Jack soon noticed similarities and found himself liking Doctor Magnus just that little bit more before a very large, hairy being emerged from the open doorway stating.

"The kitchen is now open, would anyone want anything?"

Smiling in gratitude, Helen simply replied.

"Just tea for me, thanks."

"Coffee, please. Actually, I'll come and help." Ashley injected enthusiastically as she made her way over to Bigfoot.

As the man looked in his direction, Jack took a second to think before saying.

"Uh, coffee too, please."

And with a dutiful nod and grunt, the man was gone; along with Ashley, closing the door as they went. As the room was plunged into silence, Jack turned to Helen, hesitating slightly as he asked.

"So...um...Ashley's your daughter?"

Smiling at his obvious confusion as to their ages, Helen replied in good nature.

"Yes. She'll be twenty two next month."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Jack struggled slightly to comprehend her age.

"Twenty two...but that would make you...what, seventeen or eighteen when you had her?"

Chuckling at his assumption of her age, Helen took a step closer to him as she explained.

"Actually, you'll find I'm a bit older than that, Colonel."

Growing suspicious, Jack schooled his expression as he asked curiously.

"How much older?"

Seeing no reason to lie, Helen mentally took a deep breath and hoped that he wouldn't be too fazed by the news as she replied calmly.

"I'm one hundred and thirty eight years old, Colonel."

Watching the expression on his face go from nothing to something resembling mild confusion, Helen smirked a little as she explained.

"I was born in London, England in the earlier half of the nineteenth century, Colonel. I studied at Oxford University for a time before getting involved with abnormals. After a misguided experiment which left me relatively ageless, I moved here and had this facility built. And when I could stand the loneliness no longer, I took Ashley's embryo out of stasis and carried her to term. When she was old enough, I taught her to help with my work...So there you have it."

Unable to completely process all the new information that had just been explained to him, Jack stood there for a few moments before being drawn slowly back to reality when she added worriedly.

"Colonel...Colonel O'Neill." Seeing that he was having a slight difficulty coming back round, she decided a more direct approach was needed and took the final step so that she was standing face to face with him as she whispered gently.

"Jack."

Realising instantly that this had had the desired effect; as he immediately looked her straight in the eyes, Helen injected warmly.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, given what you've just told me...pretty good. You sure you're really a hundred and thirty eight?"

Chuckling at his inability to absorb the fact of her age quite yet, Helen nodded in confirmation as she replied quietly.

"Oh I'm sure, Colonel. I've seen far too many horrors to believe otherwise."

Sympathising with some of the horrendous things she must have witnessed, Jack retorted softly.

"Yeah...I guess I can appreciate that."

Knowing full well some of the torturous methods in which he must've been treated; Helen smiled sadly as she spoke.

"I promise you, Colonel, I will help in any way I can."

Nodding in understanding, Jack a quiet "Thanks." just as the door opened to reveal Bigfoot with a tray of hot coffee and tea. Setting it down on the closest table, he merely nodded to Helen and left again. After taking a seat opposite Helen on the sofa, Jack looked back from the now closed door again and asked enquiringly.

"So I take he's a, um..."

"Abnormal."

"Yeah, that. He's one of us too?"

"Yes." Setting her tea back down on the tray, Helen continued. "I found him several years ago. He's now a well integrated part of our family unit around here."

Impressed by her willingness to accommodate such vastly different operating styles of abnormals into a homely environment, Jack was eager to learn of what was in store for him.

"So...what now, Doc?"

Glad to see he was keen to get cracking, Helen replied enthusiastically.

"Well, first we finish our tea and coffee; then, we'll see about putting your abilities to good use."

Feeling a flash of ice cold fear flood his system, Jack hesitated in his move to sip his coffee as he remembered similar words being ordered at him. Realising how that might have come across, Helen was quick to dissuade any misgivings as she added gently.

"That is, if you're feeling up to that. I'm not talking about pushing you, Colonel. Just seeing what parameters we're working with here."

Hearing the soothing gentleness in her voice, Jack realised that he had nothing to fear from her. In that moment, he knew he had to tell her about the other ability he'd kept secret from the Air Force.

"Sure, you bet. But...there's something else...something that I never told the Air Force about. Another ability."

Intrigued at this news, Helen raised an eyebrow as she retorted curiously.

"And what might that be?"

Taking a deep breath, Jack sat up straight as he concentrated on an artefact that was currently taking residence upon her desk. Within seconds of looking at it, the spy glass floated across and landed in Jack's opened hand and he clasped it firmly whilst saying nervously.

"That...I can make things move too. I thought it best that the Air Force didn't know when I figured out how they were planning to test me."

Staring open-mouthed at him as she assimilated this new knowledge about him, Helen snapped back and shook her head slightly in amazement as she said.

"Well well, Colonel. You are full of surprises."

Having allocated a room for him and then spent the majority of the day uncovering the wonders of Jack's abnormalities, Helen and Jack ended up finishing up in the lab at twenty one thirty and made their way out onto the balcony adjacent to her office. Leaning on the railings, Helen turned to him as she thought out-loud.

"It's incredible. Your speed and strength seems to stem from your determination on the task. Your movement of objects appears to operate on sheer will alone and your flying capabilities has a almost natural mechanics in its simplicity."

Chuckling at her innocent amazement of his capabilities, Jack couldn't help but feel an even deeper admiration for her tiresome work in helping others discover their true talents. Smirking as a rather mischievous idea crossed his mind, Jack held out his hand as he said quietly.

"Will you help me try something?"

Interested as to what he had in mind, Helen silently agreed as she placed her hand in his and waited for him to proceed. Conscious of the nervousness she was feeling if her pulse rate was anything to go by as it beat out steadily through her hand, Jack squeezed it gently in reassurance before taking hold of her waist with his other hand to support her as he raised them a few inches off the floor. Gasping audibly as she realised they were now float slightly above the balcony, Helen clung to him more tightly as they continued to sway gently in the night air.

Smiling warmly at her reaction, Jack injected softly.

"Hope I didn't scare you too much."

Casting her eyes from the floor to his face, Helen smiled back enigmatically as she retorted happily.

"Not at all. I have to admit, I had been wondering if you could transport another besides yourself and now I know. It's astronomical."

"Should've said earlier. Could've found out in the lab."

"I know, but we were just beginning to record your abilities. Now just think, if we can pin point what allows you to access these gifts, we could potentially modify them given time and practice."

Unbeknownst to Helen, the moment she uttered the words 'replicate' and 'modify', Jack had stopped float them both and had steadily come back down to the balcony floor. Not until her feet connected solidly with the stone flooring did she realise that Jack was holding his body rigidly in silence. Confused as to why they were no longer floating, Helen asked worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

Resisting the urge to laugh out loud, Jack tightened his jaw muscles and spoke coolly.

"Modify. Are you serious?"

Instantly realising how cold that must've sounded to his ears, Helen attempted to explain.

"No...that's not what I meant...I just..."

Stepping away from her, Jack injected sharply.

"It's fine. I should've known. A scientist through and through...I'm nothing more than a glorified lab rat to you. I see that now. No wonder you were so keen to help." And with that, he made a beeline for the door that lead out of her office.

Panicking that he'd misread her meaning, Helen was quick to act and called out to him.

"Colonel, wait please. That didn't come out properly at all. If you'd just hear me out then I promise if you still wish to leave I won't stop you."

Turning at her plea, Jack heard the distress in her voice and started to consider he'd misunderstood her words. Letting the panic of tests previously conducted by the Air Force dissipate; he nodded in silent agreement for her to continue.

Sighing in relief, Helen continued gently and clearly.

"What I meant to say was, if we could pin point your abilities on a basic level then we could build on them and, given time and practice, modify them to help your development of them."

Apprehending the notion that he had completely jumped the gun and allowed his past fears to cloud his judgement, Jack took the few steps needed to be directly in front of her as she now stood near the open fireplace and said softly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you meant...well...you know..."

Smiling warmly at him as he stood there in apology, Helen took his hand in hers as she retorted tenderly.

"Yes...I know. But I promise you, I'd never do anything remotely like that. You can trust me."

Returning her smile, Jack began to stroke the back of her hand tenderly with his thumb. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he looked up and saw the shocked expression on her face. Thinking that he'd over-stepped the mark, Jack dropped her hand instantly and went to move away as he apologised.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to scare you, I just..." looking at her now confused expression, he added quietly. "I'm sorry." And with that; he made to leave, only to have her hand reach out and gently touch his arm as she said softly.

"Don't...don't leave."

Puzzled as to her request, Jack recognised the look of compassion in her eyes as she continued to hold his gaze and halted in his attempt to leave. Feeling her thumb brush gently against the material of his sleeve, Jack smiled warmly at her as she repeated softly.

"You can trust me."

Covering her hand with his own, he retorted tenderly.

"I know." Before casting her one last smile as we made his way over to the doors which lead out of her office. Once he had left her office, Helen couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her when she realised that this particular patient was definitely turning out to be more than just a handful.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Thank you to everyone whom reviewed this story so far. This will be the last chapter I update for a week as I'm going on holiday today. I promise to add another chapter as soon as I'm back in a week's time.**

**Chapter Four**

As Jack rounded the corner on the way to Doctor Magnus' lab, Jack halted as he over-heard Helen raise her voice to Ashley as she stated loudly.

"I can't believe you spied on me!"

"Oh, come on, Mum. I was just watching through the key hole...and you have to admit, he is kind of cute...even for an old guy."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Helen didn't even turn to her daughter as she retorted irritably.

"Ashley, as I've already said, he's my patient. It would be inappropriate for me to pursue a relationship with him...no matter how cute he may be, and besides...he's not that old."

Latching onto the catch in her voice as her mother replied, Ashley added cheekily.

"Ah ha! So you agree...he is cute."

Sighing as she realised Ashley wasn't going to let this drop, Helen cast a look of warning as she replied.

"No, I said may be, and anyway, the argument's academic. There can never be anything romantic between us."

"Says who?" asked Ashley, hands on her hips to emphasise her annoyance.

As the scalpel her mother had been holding dropped onto the desk with a loud clatter, Ashley considered briefly that antagonising her mother may have been a mistake as she replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Says me!" Seeing that she had her daughter's attention, Helen continued. "Damn it, Ashley. Think about it...I'm far too old for him anyway."

Feeling a surge of sympathy for her mother, Ashley softened her expression and stance as she retorted calmly.

"Since when does age have anything to do with that?" Watching carefully as she saw her words were starting to get through to her mum, Ashley continued. "I have never seen any man look at you with that kind of compassion." Noticing her mother close her eyes and swallow audibly at her words, Ashley added tenderly. "Trust me...age has no say in this."

Realising Ashley did indeed have a valid point; Helen opened her eyes and smiled knowingly at her. Just as Ashley returned the smile, Helen was about to say something when Jack chose that moment to round the corner to her lab and ask.

"Hi guys...am I interrupting anything?"

Noting the look of confirmation on Ashley's face as she went to reply, Helen jumped in and injected quickly.

"No...not at all. Come in, Colonel."

Doing his best not to smirk as he saw Ashley huff her displeasure at her mother's answer, Jack turned to Helen as he added.

"So...ready to try some more tests?"

Glad that he was just as eager to discover what other talents lay beneath the surface of his physiology as she was, Helen smiled brightly at him as she replied cheerfully.

"Sure. I've mapped out a few training sessions too if you're interested."

Clapping his hands in excitement, Jack retorted happily.

"You bet. Bring it on."

Ducking her head to hide a smile at his enthusiasm, Helen snuck a glance at her daughter and saw that she too was amused by the Colonel's behaviour before turning back to him and extending an arm in the direction of the door as she added warmly.

"Shall we."

* * *

><p>Reaching one of the upper levels, Helen about to speak when Henry's voice blared worriedly through the complex's speakers.<p>

[Doctor Magnus watch out. One of the Shoe's ghouls is loose and heading your way]

Sharing at panicked glance with Ashley at the news, Helen breathed deeply through her nose before responding calmly.

"Thank you, Henry. We'll deal with it." Catching the confused look on the Colonel's face, Helen explained. "Ghouls...it's what we sometimes call abnormal."

"Ah, got it."

Pleased with the ease he was taking all of this new information, Helen was about to speak when a blur of movement brushed past her. Watching in horror as a creature of unknown origin made a beeline for Magnus; Jack quickly reacted and reached for her as he levitated her speedily out of harm's way. Before she knew what was happening; Helen was propelled out of the path of the abnormal and watched fascinated as he moved Ashley too to safety and subdued the ghoul within the blink of an eye before making his way back over to them.

Utterly amazed by his reflexes, Ashley couldn't help but comment in admiration.

"Now that was cool."

Nodding in agreement, Helen continued to stare at him as he approached assuredly, adding under her breath.

"Very cool."

Noticing the look of utter amazement on their faces, Jack smiled kindly as he came to a halt in front of them and asked concernedly.

"You guys okay?"

Raising her eyebrows at his question, Ashley stood as she retorted in amusement.

"Are we okay, are you kidding? That was awesome."

Chuckling at her turn of phrase, Jack nodded in silent thanks before turning to Helen and offering her a hand up and asking again softly.

"Are you alright?"

Snapping out of her musings, Helen smiled warmly at him as she nodded before taking the offered hand up and allowed him to pull her up, leaning into him slightly when she lost her balance for a second. Feeling her unsteadiness as she grabbed onto his forearms for support, Jack injected gently.

"Easy, Doc. I know sometimes I can move people too quick."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Knowing that he thought she meant her thanks to be for enquiring into her well being, Helen added tenderly as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Thank you...Jack."

Realising that she might be encroaching on a private moment, Ashley injected awkwardly.

"Well...I'll just go and put this ghoul back in its box then." Before securing the abnormal and dragging it off to the Shoe.

Suddenly realising their close proximity, Helen and Jack separated hesitantly as they both started to speak.

"I'm sorry, I uh..."

"Well maybe we should, uh..."

Chuckling lightly at each other's response, Jack and Helen smiled shyly at one another before Helen added softly.

"Well I should probably go and make sure Henry hasn't got any other surprises waiting for us out there."

Nodding in understanding, Jack was about to leave when he spotted a deep graze on her hand.

"Hey, what happened?"

Following his line of sight, Helen looked confusedly at it as she replied puzzled.

"I don't know. Must've happened when the abnormal went for me."

Taking her injured hand in his, Jack closed his eyes as he concentrated on her wound. Watching in confusion at his actions, Helen was about to ask when she noticed the wound was beginning to fade. To her amazement, the entire graze was gone within a few seconds of his touch, leaving in its wake a smooth patch of skin. Looking back up from her hand, Helen was curious as she noticed he appeared just as puzzled as to how he had healed her as she was. Smiling warmly at him, Helen added tenderly as he looked on in confusion as to his actions.

"Well, Colonel...I guess you just gave me one more thing to be thankful for."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As the elevator doors opened, Jack went to step into the carriage when a voice caused him to look up.

"Hi there. You must be Colonel Jack O'Neill. I'm Doctor Will Zemmermin. I've heard so much about you."

Noticing that the young man had extended a hand in greeting, Jack took it and shook it gratefully before releasing him to speak.

"Don't believe a word of it, Doc. I'm actually a nice guy."

Watching the doctor snigger at his words, Jack immediately relaxed in his presence as he was glad to see he had a sense of humour. Similarly, Will chuckled internally at the happy prospect of having another person around with his same level of wit.

Frowning in thought, Jack paused before asking.

"Just out of curiosity, do you find Doctor Magnus hard to read, or is it just me?"

"Oh, believe me, it's not just you, Colonel." Sympathising with his plight, Will decided to through him a bone and added. "I find it's best to be direct when it comes to Magnus. Make your intentions clear and she'll pick up the rest. After that, communication becomes pretty simple."

Smiling in gratitude, Jack retorts "Thanks." Before descending into silence.

Sharing a comfortable silence, Will and Jack travelled the rest of the way down in contented quietness. As the elevator signalled that they had arrived at their destination, both men shared a mutual nod of parting before stepping out of the compartment and diverging in opposite directions, Will heading down to his working space whilst Jack went in search of Doctor Magnus' lab.

Rounding the corner to her lab, Jack found himself stopping dead in his tracks as he observed Helen whom was currently hunched over her desk, peering tirelessly into a microscope as she adjusted the focus of the lens. Taking a moment, Jack realised with some alarm that this woman was fast becoming very intriguing to him on a personal level. Much like the abnormal that he was to her, he supposed. Sighing internally, Jack mentally shook himself before knocking on the doorframe. Looking up at the sound, Helen was pleasantly surprised to find the Colonel standing in her doorway. Smiling warmly at him, she immediately rose from her microscope and walked over to him.

"Colonel...what brings you here?"

Returning the smile in kind, Jack smirked as he replied sheepishly.

"Actually...I was wondering if we could redefine the parameters of our next test."

Intrigued as to what he had in mind, Helen nodded enthusiastically as she retorted happily.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?" Getting nothing but a rather boyish smirk, Helen couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks as her mind began to run a plethora of scenarios, some of which were not entirely innocent.

* * *

><p>Standing on her usual spot on the roof, Helen found herself not for the first time that evening feeling nervous in Colonel O'Neill's presence. Hearing him clear his throat, Helen turned round and smiled as she said apologetically.<p>

"Sorry...my mind was wondering for a second there. I don't often get to come up here anymore. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the view is."

Focusing entirely on her, Jack retorted tenderly.

"Yes...it is...beautiful."

Noticing he hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire time he had spoken, Helen found herself blushing for the second time this evening as he continued to look her way, not allowing any room for misinterpretation as to his reference. Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, Helen had to close her eyes briefly to his gaze, knowing that if she didn't he'd soon see the turmoil lurking behind her eyes. The hesitance...the uncertainty...the fear.

As she opened her eyes, Jack had to stop himself from flinching outwardly at the raw passion he saw barely being constrained behind those irises. Knowing she was having trouble accepting the possibility of letting someone get close to her, Jack took the decisive move in order to help her. Taking the few remaining steps towards her, Jack came to a halt in front of her so as to give her enough space to back away if she wanted to. Seeing no obvious intention to retreat from him, Jack closed the remaining gap between them and held her to him at the waist as he began to float them slightly.

Hearing her breathing hitch, Jack looked directly into her eyes for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, Jack had to fight hard to stave off a smirk when she reached out and braced both her hands on either of his shoulders, not missing the subtle brush of her thumbs as she moved them once across his shoulders soothingly.

Enjoying the sensation as she felt the muscles in his shoulders ripple and move under her touch, Helen refocused her gaze from his neck to his face as she asked softly.

"So, Colonel...any particular reason why you've requested this test to be done up here?"

Smiling at the playfulness he spied dancing in her eyes, Jack replied gently.

"I figured, since this is the highest place, it also stands to reason to be the least likely place that anyone can listen in."

Frowning in confusion, Helen retorted intriguingly.

"Listen in...on what?"

"Something I've been wanting to try. I just didn't want an audience."

Still confused as to what he was referring to, Helen was about to ask when he leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly.

"Hold tight." Before pulling back slightly and touching his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes. At his close proximity, Helen couldn't help but close her eyes as he drew nearer. Not until his head touch hers did she realise why he had said 'hold tight' as a barrage of images and emotions streamed through her. Closing her eyes tighter still to the intensity of the onslaught as she slowly realised she was seeing the world through his eyes, Helen gasped audibly as she stumbled across herself from his view. Snapping her eyes open at the sensations he was projecting into her concerning her, Helen unwittingly broke the connection as she tried to catch her breath.

Watching her breathe heavily as she struggled to get her emotions under control, Jack brushed his thumb gently on the side of her waist as he asked tenderly.

"Did it work?"

Swallowing audibly, Helen refocused on him as she took a deep breath before replying huskily.

"Yes...what was that, exactly?"

Chuckling at her curiosity, Jack spoke gently as he explained.

"That was me. Or, more accurately, my conception of things...And you." Seeing the still expectant look upon her face, he added for clarification. "The feelings and sensations you experienced were mine...for the most part."

Raising an eyebrow, Helen retorted jokingly as she asked.

"For the most part?"

Casting his eyes down for a moment, Jack looked back up at her as he added almost shyly.

"During the connection, there's a chance that I may have experienced your sensations as well...and that they may have bled over into your experience of mine."

Nodding numbly at this news, Helen was beginning to understand that this may turn out to be her most complicated case yet. Still processing what had just transpired, she didn't hear him when he asked if she was alright until he cupped a cheek with one of his hands and asked again in a voice so soft she was sure she'd imagined it.

"Are you okay?"

Closing her eyes to the feel of his fingers as they innocently began to massage her temple, Helen had to summon all of her self control before she opened them once more before replying warmly.

"Yes...I'm fine. Thank you." Remembering their current predicament, Helen cast a glance at the floor before looking back up at him and adding in good humour. "Maybe we should postpone this test and discuss this on the ground, huh."

Suddenly remembering that they were still floating, Jack smirked as he retorted tenderly.

"Right, of course. Ground is good." Before lowering them safely to the roof without so much as a jolt.

Sharing a knowing smile, both parties made their way in mutual agreement towards the hatch that lead down into the top floor.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Closing the door behind him, Jack watched in fascination as Helen leant forward to stoke the fire back up to its usual level. Smiling contently to himself; Jack continued to watch as she focused entirely on the fire, expertly stroking the flames as they danced and crackled to life. Giving the room a warm, comforting glow that seeped into the atmosphere. Feeling his eyes on her, Helen turned round and found it almost impossible not to smile. Standing up; Helen gave into the impulsion to smile as he smirked kindly at her from the other side of the room.

Watching him intently as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, Helen's smile broadened as she took her arm from the mantel piece and sat down on the other end of the occupied sofa. Sitting so she was facing him fully, Helen saw from the firelight that he appeared slightly apprehensive. Wanting to make him feel relaxed, Helen smiled encouragingly as she leaned back against the cushion saying quietly.

"So...I take it that was another aspect of your abilities?"

"Yeah...well sort of. It's kind of hard to explain." Seeing her patient expression, he added nervously. "It was okay, wasn't it? I mean...showing you that."

"Of course." Noticing him relax slightly, Helen injected humorously. "It was rather interesting, if a little intense, it has to be said."

Chuckling softly, Jack cast his gaze down briefly before looking back up at her as she continued to smile warmly at him. Getting slightly lost in her eyes, he found himself having to resist the urge to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen from her loose pony tail behind her ear. Clearing his throat; Jack managed to snap himself out of his musings as she cast him a sympathetic smile. Recognising the look he had on his face a moment ago, Helen's respect for him increased a little as he appeared to ground himself, despite having practically bared his soul to her. Knowing full well how much that must have cost him to do that, Helen reached out a hand and laid it on his arm as she asked tenderly.

"Jack...that thing you did...can you make the connection work both ways?"

Frowning in confusion, Jack replied puzzled.

"I don't know...maybe."

Giving him a mega-watt smile, Helen retorted enthusiastically.

"Well there's one way to find out. And if you can, maybe it can be used as a form of covert communication."

Running a hand through the short hairs at the back of his neck, Jack breathed a sigh of uncertainty as he considered her potential theories.

"Never really thought of it that way...suppose it could do."

Glancing at the clock and seeing it was ten to twelve, she looked back him with an almost said smile as she injected softly.

"Well, if it does work, we're not going to find out till tomorrow. Think it's time we called it a night."

Noticing the distinct trace of disappointment in her voice, Jack smirked happily at her as he added knowingly.

"Well, you know...we could always start the trials...see if it does work at all first before hitting the sack."

Raising her eyebrows at his use of phrase, Helen watched amusedly as he tried to back track on his last statement.

"What I mean is...when I said hitting the sack, I didn't mean we...well I wasn't implying..."

Chuckling in good humour, Helen decided to save him and jumped in calmly.

"I know what you meant, Colonel."

Halting his explanation gladly, Jack nodded in understanding as she continued to smile at him. Worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, Helen decided it was only fair to warn him.

"Um, Jack...if it does work...you should know I've seen some pretty awful things in my time."

Casting her a look of sympathy and gratitude, Jack retorted softly.

"Helen, I can promise you, nothing you show me could surprise me."

Raising her eyebrows in astonishment, Helen replied back almost sadly.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on it, Jack."

With his curiosity peaked at her response, Jack considering asking her about what she might be referring to when he noticed an almost overwhelming look of pain in her expression. Knowing full well what could have been the one cause for that kind of pain, Jack studiously said nothing and nodded in silent agreement before falling back into his default position and smiled happily as he clapped his hands in enthusiasm before saying.

"Right then...to Oz."

Chuckling softly at his ability to lighten the mood, Helen smiled warmly at him as she ducked her head to hide the smirk before heading in the direction of her lab with him in toe.

* * *

><p>Waiting impatiently as the laptop booted up, Helen practically hopped from one foot to the other as she stood hunched over her desk with a pen in her mouth. Walking over to her, Jack approached the work space with an amused expression as she appeared to be immersed completely in watching the computer load. Chuckling, in effect to himself, Jack resisted the urge to snap his fingers and cleared his throat before speaking softly.<p>

"You know, it won't go any faster if you look at it."

Casting him a look as she took the pen from her mouth, Helen lifted her head from staring at the screen and her scowl almost faultered as he smirked at her in that rather attractive way that she was fast coming to love seeing. At that smirk, Helen's thoughts turned to the conversation she had with Ashley earlier. Especially since her current train of thought focused on seeing Colonel Jack O'Neill's smirk more often. Snapping out of her musings, Helen immediately began to blush profoundly as Jack continued to look questionably at her, wearing that trademark smirk while he did so. At the raise of an eye brow to imply her to explain, Helen's blush deepened as she realised he was expecting her to actually tell him what she'd been thinking.

Despite enjoying watching her squirm, being as how she'd seen him do so not that long ago, Jack decided to toss her a life raft. Shaking his head dismissively, Jack still held a slight smirk as he said teasingly.

"So...we gonna get this show on the road, or not."

Giving him a hundred mega-watt smile, Helen turned fully towards him as she replied cheekily.

"Now _**that**_ is a brilliant idea, Colonel."

Sharing a knowing smile, they both turned to the laptop which had finally finished booting up and Helen made some minor adjustments to the programme that was about to run. Turning back to Jack, Helen smiled apologetically as she walked back over to him with wires in hand.

"Sorry but...it's the only way I can properly record and track your...thought patterns, for lack of a better term."

Chuckling to himself, Jack nodded in understanding before allowing her to attach the wires to the side of his face. Closing his eyes at her touch, Jack took a deep breath in before opening his eyes only to find himself staring into a pair of dark, hypnotising deep blue eyes. Swallowing audibly, Jack attempted to clear his throat subtly as he asked quietly.

"So, um...what do I do?"

Feeling her own breathing hitch at his proximity, Helen took a step backwards to concentrate on the task in hand as she replied calmer than she felt.

"Well...what I need you to do is concentrate on a memory. The strongest memory you have. And, if you can, transfer it to me."

"You sure about that? It might not be pretty."

Ducking her head to hide a smile at him trying to protect her, Helen lifted her head back up as she retorted tenderly.

"I told you...don't bet on me being surprised. I've lived too long to know otherwise."

Offering a sympathetic smile, Jack cast one last look at her before closing his eyes and unwittingly remembering one of, if not the most painful and strongest memory he had.

[As he kissed his way up the side of her neck, Jack came to rest his chin on her shoulder as she picked up the school photo.

"Oh, look who came home from school, today."

Looking down at the picture of the young boy smiling brightly out of the photo, Jack smiled to himself before asking.

"Ah...is Charlie about ready?"

Looking around slightly, Sarah replied absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, he was running around here a few minutes ago."

Just as they were relaxing in the afternoon sun, a piercing gun-shot rang out from the bedroom window. Jumping to his feet, Jack went to rush to the back door as he heard Sarah's scream echo round the backyard.

"CHARLIE!"]

Jumping back with a jolt, Jack opened his eyes to a look of utter despair from Helen. Closing his eyes tight shut to the expression of overwhelming pity on her face, Jack pulled the wires from his head as he let his head fall into his waiting hands. Trying desperately to swallow the lump which had taken up residence in her throat, Helen made her way slowly towards him. Unable to even try to process the images and emotions that had unfolded in her mind, Helen did the only thing she could think of; she grabbed a chair and sat close to him in wait. Standing by but ready to wait a while as what he had showed her was incomprehensible, given she had a child of her own, Helen sat patiently for him to talk...when he was ready, of course.

Sensing her nearby, Jack lifted his head and found her sitting across from him, waiting patiently. Not having a clue what to say to her, Jack opened his mouth only to close it again when nothing sprung to mind. Seeing that he was struggling to speak, Helen offered a shy smile as she reached out and gently laid her hand on top of his, squeezing lightly as a gesture of support as she spoke tenderly, emotion colouring her words slightly.

"Well...I guess I was wrong." Seeing his look of confusion, she continued. "Looks like you have been through something I can't comprehend after all." Noting the look of pain flash across his face, she added quietly. "But I'm willing to try...if you like."

Touched by this woman's never-ending capacity to want to help, Jack found himself smiling warmly at her as he retorted softly.

"Yeah...I think I'd like that."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Having decided to call it a night, both Helen and Jack bid their good byes in the hall before Helen went into the sanctuary of her office. Leaning back against the solid wood of the door as she let her eyes close with the finalising thud as it closed behind her, Helen took a moment to compose herself as she drew in a breath to steady her nerves. As her breathing evened out, Helen opened her eyes to the empty room. Her line of sight was drawn to the sofa, with the light of the fire casting its continuous glow, reminding her of the brief time Colonel O'Neill and her had shared only an hour or so ago. Choking back the sob as a flashback of the memory he'd divulged to her went through her mind, Helen shook her head in an attempt to banish it and went over to her desk, realising that there was no way she was going to get any sleep right away and thought it best to get some reports written whilst she had the time.

No sooner had she started typing, did she hear a knock at the door, halting her in her attempt to work. Sighing to herself, Helen spoke without looking up.

"Come in."

Peering round the door, Ashley smiled tentatively as she said quietly.

"Hiya...it's uh...it's only me."

Startled at the sound of her voice, Helen lifted her head up from looking at the screen and smiled happily.

"Hi. What's up?"

Coming into the office, Ashley closed the door before making her way over to her mother's desk, replying amusedly.

"Actually, I just kinda noticed the light was still on in here. Was kind of going to ask you the same thing."

Looking down briefly at her desk to hide the pain she knew Ashley would see written in her face if she didn't, Helen smiled brightly as she looked back up at her and retorted softly.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd catch up on some work." Seeing her explanation had been accepted by Ashley as she nodded her head in understanding, Helen's brow creased slightly as she frowned asking curiously. "Which begs the question, Ashley, why are you up at this hour?"

Not wanting to admit to her that she'd been staying up with Will discussing the romantic possibilities between Colonel O'Neill and her mum, Ashley shrugged half-heartedly as she copied her mother's excuse.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd take a walk round the place to tire myself out."

Chuckling at her daughter's reply, Helen cast a glance back at her laptop screen as she said tenderly.

"Well, maybe you should try now to get some sleep. I'm assuming you started your walk from the Shoe."

Frowning at her mum's uncanny ability to know where she'd started from, Ashley asked.

"How can you know that?"

Refocusing her attention on her daughter, Helen answered almost mysteriously.

"Mother's intuition."

Snorting at her mother's answer, Ashley smiled happily at her before turning to leave.

"Right...well I better go and do that then." Waving at her, Ashley made her way over to the door before turning back round and saying curiously.

"You know...there's a rumour going around that you were seen floating on the roof a few hours ago...Is that true?"

Smiling to herself, Helen looked back up at her as she replied tentatively.

"And what if it is?"

"Well, then I'd have to ask, is it also true that a certain Colonel we both know was also floating on the roof with you?"

Casting her daughter an annoyed look, Helen retorted irritably.

"Are you going somewhere with this, Ashley?"

Noticing her snap of annoyance, Ashley quickly rethought her questioning and asked carefully.

"I'm just saying...are there any other abilities of his I should know about?"

Closing her eyes tight shut at the mention of other abilities, the memory of Charlie flashed once more through her mind, causing her to shudder slightly at the sensation of overwhelming loss and pain that only comes with the death of a child. Seeing the violent reaction to her question, Ashley spoke softly so as not to startle her.

"Mum...mum, are you okay?"

Hearing the grounding voice of her daughter, Helen opened her eyes to the worried expression on Ashley's face. Wanting to quell her concern, Helen attempted a smile of reassurance as she replied tenderly.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine. It's just been a long day, that's all."

Knowing full well she wasn't ready to discuss what was really bothering her, Ashley simply nodded in silent understanding before saying tiredly.

"Yeah, long day." Getting no response from her mum, Ashley added almost for her own benefit. "Well...I'm gonna turn in. Night mum."

Smiling tenderly at her, Helen retorted softly.

"Goodnight." Sighing quietly, Ashley turned and made her way out of the office, taking care to close the door quietly. Once sure Ashley had left, Helen let her head fall into her hands as she tried desperately to hold back the tide of despair as she remembered the agonising look on the Colonel's face when he looked across at her in the lab after sharing his most haunting memory.

As she round the corner down the hall, Ashley was so deep in thought; she didn't see the man coming from the opposite direction until she slammed into the solid form of Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Oof."

Holding her shoulders to steady her as she swayed slightly, Jack injected in concern.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Catching her breath, Ashley looked up only to have her eyes widen at the realisation of his presence.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Chuckling at her response, Jack added humorously.

"So I noticed." Releasing her from his steady hold, Jack took a step around her as he added. "Well...no harm no foul."

Smiling at his turn of phrase, Ashley was beginning to understand why her mother had taken a liking to him. Nodding to him silently in thanks, Ashley watched as he smirked slightly before walking down to her mum's office door, tapping lightly on the wooden surface and waiting anxiously for a response.

Startled out of her musings at hearing the knock, Helen frowned to herself as she struggled to think of anyone whom might still be up at this hour. Rising from her chair, she made her way over to her office door, ignoring the sound of her pulse as it increased in speed and volume as she suddenly realised there could only be one possible person on the other side. Taking a steadying breath, Helen opened the door to the vision of Colonel O'Neill as he held his hand up in mid-knock, swallowing audibly as he lowered it slowly before saying nervously.

"Hi...I, um... was thinking that..." ducking his head in embarrassment at fumbling his words, Jack regained control over his voice as he raised his head adding softly. "Do you have a minute?"

Smiling tenderly at his obvious nervousness she was quickly finding adorable, Helen nodded silently as she stood to one side and let him into her office. As the door closed shut, Ashley raised her eye brows in surprise as she grinned widely to herself, ecstatic to the scene she'd just witnessed. Chucking quietly to herself, she turned on her heel and made her way to her room, unaware that she made the journey back with a spring in her step.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Thank you to everyone whom reviewed this story so far. Apologies for the delay in this update, but I hope the ending of this chapter makes up for the wait. **

**Chapter Eight**

Pushing the door to as Colonel O'Neill walked passed her; Helen took a calming breath before turning towards him as he was now standing awkwardly in the middle of her office. Helen found herself feeling an almost overwhelming surge of pride for this man standing in front of her as he continued to look nervously around the room. Knowing full well what it must have cost him to come to her door, Helen smiled warmly at him as he looked her way, receiving a heartfelt smile in return as he visibly relaxed and took a step towards her as he spoke.

"So, um...did I interrupt anything?"

"No, no...I was just writing up some...you didn't interrupt anything, Colonel."

Nodding in understanding, Jack took another step towards her as he added quietly with his trademark smirk.

"Well, as long as you're sure."

Ducking her head briefly to hide her smile, Helen lifted her head back up only to find herself chuckling at the shocked expression on his face as he looked down at his watch.

"God, Helen I am so sorry. I didn't realise it was so late. I should go..."

Reaching out a hand to stop him, Helen gripped his arm loosely as she injected calmly.

"Its fine, Colonel, really. I'm not exactly tired myself here." Seeing his raised eye brow, Helen added sincerely. "Really...it's okay. I want to help."

At her words, Jack released a soft chuckle. Noting her frown of confusion, he explained softly.

"And here I thought was the one that needed to help you." Seeing the confusion still in her expression, he added in forethought. "I owe you an apology. What you saw...what I shared with you was...I shouldn't have put you through that. I should have tried to think of another memory."

Softening her expression, Helen brushed a thumb across his forearm as she said tenderly.

"Jack, you did exactly what I asked you to do. That was your strongest memory. And I'll admit, while it was not what I was prepared for, it was what I asked for." At the pained look on his face, she added softly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm more concerned about you."

Raising both eye brows at her admission, Jack smiled sadly as he retorted quietly.

"You don't need to worry about me, Helen. I've had had a lot of practice with forgetting this memory..." aware of the fact that her thumb was still brushing back and forth against his arm soothingly, Jack added softly. "I'm just sorry that you had to see it. The last thing I want to do is see you in pain." At her questioning look, he explained with a slight smile. "You can't hide your reaction when you're standing in front of me."

Closing her eyes at the realisation of her slip, Helen opened them only to find herself smiling in return at him as she released her hold on his arm and took a step back from him.

"I really need to work on my reactions. Maybe I should think more and feel less."

As she chuckled at her own admission, Jack took a step back towards her as he injected quickly.

"No. Trust me you don't want to do that."

Slightly taken aback by his outburst, it didn't take long for her to realise what he meant.

"Of course. Feelings are what make us who we are. They're what make us human."

"Exactly."

As they descended into a comfortable silence, Helen smiled at him as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Walking over to the fireplace, Helen leant an arm on the mantel piece as she looked at the fire whilst she spoke.

"I've always loved looking at this fire. Whenever I had a problem or needed some prospective, I'd come and gaze at the flames. It's soothing...lethargic. Calming in its simplicity."

Walking over to join her, Jack came to stand opposite her as he said tentatively.

"Can't really picture you ever needing much perspective on things. You're one of the most knowledgeable people I've ever met, Helen. Not to mention smart. Incredibly smart."

Smiling to herself as she hadn't missed his use of her first name, Helen retorted almost absently.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that wisdom comes with age?"

Recognising the tone of self-deprecating, Jack reached out a hand and cupped her cheek as he gently turned her face towards his. Snapping her eyes to his at his actions, Helen found herself trying to resist the urge to turn into the subtle caress he was offering her with the gentle pressure of his fingers. Watching the warmth of the firelight reflecting in his dark brown eyes, Helen was disarmed for a moment by his presence. Seeing the same emotions flashing across her face that he was experiencing himself, Jack offered her a reassuring smile as he leaned in to say quietly.

"Not all wisdom comes with age...and for what it's worth, you're not as old as you think you are."

Breaking out into a mega-watt smile, Helen unconsciously leaned into his hand slightly as she looked directly at him, retorting softly.

"I hope not." At his smirk, she added shrewdly. "Wisdom isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Offering her a sympathetic smile, Jack leaned in a fraction closer as he uttered almost in a whisper.

"Some things are worth taking a leap of faith for."

At seeing her look of agreement, Jack leaned in and closed the last remaining gap between them by placing a tender kiss upon her lips. Meeting him half way, Helen put as much force behind the kiss as polite society dictated for a first kiss and matched him in his pressure which, if she was honest with herself, was enough to stoke the fires of her desire so that she was left craving for more when he pulled back. Tucking a strand of hair that he had been dying to move in order to caress her ear earlier that evening, Jack pulled back enough to see the desire he felt reflected in the firelight dancing over her soft features. Seeing no resistance in her stance, he went to pull her back towards him only to have her move both her hands so that she was cradling his head as they drew back together for a kiss that was much more than mutual. As their lips met for a second time, the spark of heat that engulfed her lower belly dictated her next actions. So lost in the sensation of their kiss, Jack barely registered that they had moved closer together until he heard a low moan emanate from her as he unconsciously started to grind slowly against her. Blinded by the exquisite feeling of her returning his subtle movement against her as she continued to whimper softly into his mouth, Jack's only thought at that moment was to be able to hear that sound again. In light of this wish, he placed both hands on her waist and backed her up until her back collided gently with the wall, receiving a satisfied moan of approval at their new angle of leverage from her as she grabbed hold of him more securely to feel the weight of him as he pressed himself to her.

Becoming aware that things were starting to get a little out of control, Jack distanced himself slightly from her as he remained kissing her to an extent. Even as the telltale flutterings of desire were starting to take hold, Helen realised suddenly that he had pulled away slightly but was still returning her kiss, though not as vigorously as before. Breaking off barely, Helen took in some shallow breaths as he too attempted to regain some semblance of normalcy. As his pulse rate began to get back down to normal rhythm, Jack uttered softly.

"I'm sorry...I don't what came over me...I just wanted..."

Saving him from his rambling, Helen injected tenderly.

"It's okay. I understand...and I wasn't exactly pushing you away either."

Smirking at her admittance, Jack added gently.

"No...I guess you weren't, were you."

Smiling warmly at his reaction to their predicament, Helen muttered softly.

"You should probably go."

Taking that as her dismissal, Jack nodded hesitantly before saying gruffly.

"Right. Of course, it's late."

Realising how that must have sounded, Helen quickly grabbed hold of his wrist as he went to leave, halting him in the process as she said with a tinge of sadness and longing.

"It doesn't mean that I don't want..."

Understanding completely where she was coming from as he wasn't entirely sure where their little outburst had come from either, Jack nodded steadily as he retorted gently.

"I know. Good night, Helen."

Liking the way her name sounded coming from his lips, Helen smiled gladly when she replied softly.

"Good night, Jack."

Watching him go as he stepped out into the corridor, Helen breathed a sigh of frustration at herself as she resigned to the fact that this relationship they shared had just got a whole lot more complicated.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As she laid herself down onto the mattress, Helen released a contented sigh as the cool sheets came into contact with her skin. With her skin still tingling from her recent encounter with Colonel Jack O'Neill, the cooler temperature of the bedding was a welcome contrast in relief. Replaying their embrace in her mind, Helen found herself blushing to an empty room as she remembered the moment their chaste kiss turned into something much more powerful. What was originally intended to be a gesture of compassion and support quickly became one of a deep understanding and communication, far deeper than she was ready to admit to yet. Closing her eyes tight shut to the emotions and sensations that were threatening to overwhelm her system, Helen took a deep, calming breath before attempting to fall off to sleep.

In another part of the building, Jack O'Neill found himself in a rather similar predicament as he continued to pace the length and breadth of his quarters. Knowing full well that dwelling on the matter was not going to get him anywhere but right back to square one, Jack decided with a frustrated sigh that it was time to hit the sack. Chuckling to himself, the irony of 'hitting the sack' was not lost on him. Remembering with humiliating clarity the embarrassment of trying to talk his way out of that remark when in reality, his use of phrase wasn't far from the truth if they'd carried on what they were doing not half an hour ago. Attempting to shake such thoughts from his mind with a vigorous shake of his head, Jack resided himself to the fact that now was not the time for such things and that she was only trying to help and it was time to try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Determined to not get distracted from the task at hand, Helen got up the following morning and made it her business to try and find out as much as possible about the potential for multiple abilities to exist in one single abnormal. The majority of her research turned up nothing, leading her to the ever-likely conclusion that an abnormal has never been documented or studied before with so many abilities residing in one being at any given point in history. And with that notion, Helen found herself smiling as she realised how the possibility of all the powers that Colonel O'Neill's possesses may have come to exist in him alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Unable to contain her excitement at her discovery, Helen went straight from her lab to Colonel O'Neill's room, knocking almost impatiently as she waited anxiously outside his quarters. Opening the door, Jack was confronted with a rather smug-looking Helen Magnus as she stood there, practically grinning from ear to ear. Raising his eye brows at her giddy expression, Jacked asked in amusement.<p>

"Where's the fire?"

Thrown slightly by his question, Helen replied in confusion.

"Pardon?"

Smirking slightly at her confused expression, Jack retorted.

"You were knocking on here as if the building was on fire. And why do you look like the proverbial cat who's got the cream?"

Giving him a mega-watt smile, Helen leaned in slightly as she uttered excitedly.

"I think I've figured out how and why you seem to have so many abilities."

Finding her enthusiasm infectious, Jack smiled back in kind as he injected tenderly.

"I'm all ears, doc"

* * *

><p>Turning the computer screen to face them both, Helen explained.<p>

"Don't quote me on it but I think that's how you've come to inherit all these abilities."

Frowning slightly in concentration, Jack injected simply.

"So, you're saying that I'm a, uh..."

"Significant step forward on our evolutionary chain, yes."

Smiling in genuine happiness, Jack clapped his hands together as he retorted cheerfully.

"Cool."

Finding his child-like enthusiasm infectious, Helen didn't even try to suppress the smile that broke out upon her face. Watching him as he continued to smile warmly at her, Helen found herself studying him up close. Noticing, not for the first time, the deep brown of his eyes; the silvery glint to his hair, that irresistible smirk of his, not to mention the kind, caring nature she kept seeing shine through, Helen realised with ever increasing clarity the fact that however much she might think it was impossible for it to work...she was without a doubt falling hard for this man. Just as she was about to speak, an immense wave of pain coursed its way through her head and she gripped the desk for support.

"Ow...God, that hurts."

Rushing to her side, Jack leaned down to her level as she braced herself over the desk and asked concernedly.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's my head...it hurts...God, it really hurts."

Placing both hands either side of her head, he added gently.

"Here, let me help. Just relax."

Leaning into his touch, Helen found herself melting under his ministrations as he applied the gentlest and soothing of caresses. Closing her eyes at the feel of his hands as he continued his massage, Helen let out a low moan of approval which he responded to by applying more pressure to the area which he had been concentrating on at her sound. Humming contently as he stepped up his attentions on her; Helen found herself unable to suppress the guttural moan that left her lips as he moved his fingers down to brush the area just below her ear, causing a shiver of delight to slip her spine as he leaned in a little bit closer and whispered huskily.

"Feeling better?"

Smiling with her eyes still closed, Helen licked her lips self-consciously as she answered breathlessly.

"Yes." Earning a chuckle from him as he continued to caress the spot just below her ear, triggering her to clutch the arm of the sofa as he slipped down to her neck.

Leaning in close to her ear, Jack uttered softly.

"Turn round."

Complying with him instantly without question; Helen gasped slightly when her lab coat was taken from her and warm hands replaced it at her shoulders, rubbing them in soothing circles. Letting her head fall forward as he worked his way down to her shoulder blades, Helen's breath hitched as he leant forward and placed the softest of kisses to the nape of her neck.

Overwhelmed by his gentle and considerate actions, Helen felt the tears beginning to well up behind her eyelids at his touch. Bringing his hands back to the tops of her shoulders, Jack rested them there as he spoke softly.

"There...all better now." Before releasing his hold on her and stepping back slightly.

Turning round to face him, Helen was struck by how kind and compassionate he was turning out to be, considering the amount of hell he'd been through in his lifetime. As she looked at him, Helen started to consider his words from earlier that there may be some things worth taking a leap of faith for. Noticing the fact that she hadn't said anything for a little while, Jack realised that she was looking at him with a rather strange expression. An expression he soon recognised as he himself had worn a similar look as he gazed at her these past few days. As he took a few steps towards her, she saw his expression change from one of musings to a look of slight apprehension.

Slowing his pace to a few hesitant steps, Helen noticed a guilty look pass across his features as he blushed slightly before schooling his expression and looking at her with such clarity it stumped her a little. Never before had anyone looked at her with such clarity and it unnerved her slightly. Sensing her unease, Jack went to make some distance between them when she placed her hand gently upon his arm to halt his actions before saying quietly.

"Don't."

Alarmed by her choice of word, Jack looked directly into her eyes to see what she was referring to, whether to drop the subject entirely and leave her alone or to not move away. Breathing a sigh of relief as to the latter clearly showing in her features, Jack placed his hand on top of hers as he spoke ever so softly, stroking her knuckles as he did so.

"Okay...I stay if you want me to." Shortly before lifting said hand from hers and cupping her cheek. As she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, he whispered tenderly. "I'll stay as long as you want me."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming. :o) Here's the next installmet. So sorry for the extremely delayed part. Getting ready for my last year at University. Woo hoo. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

Later that day, Jack was travelling the corridors of the Sanctuary when a young girl appeared out of no-where in his path. Seeing she was slightly wary of his presence, Jack crouched down on one knee so that she was his equal in height and spoke very softly.

"Hey there...what's your name?"

As beginnings of trust appeared to be forming, the little girl replied shyly.

"Megan...what's yours?"

Smiling warmly at her response, Jack retorted gently.

"I'm Jack O'Neill. Colonel Jack O'Neill." Wondering how to phrase his next question, Jack feigned innocence as he suspected she could transport herself much the same way he could and asked.

"How did you get here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Appearing to consider his enquiry for a few seconds, Megan held out her hand as she whispered whilst hooking her index finger and beckoning him to come over to her.

"I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret..."

Coming to crouch in front of her, Jack whispered back as he leant close to hear her.

"Okay, I promise to not tell anyone."

Gauging his sincerity, Megan looked into his eyes and saw the openness of his honesty. Satisfied that he would keep her secret, Megan leaned close to his ear and whispered enthusiastically.

"I can teleport."

Pulling back and matching her infectious grin, Jack leaned back in as he whispered.

"Can you keep a secret, Megan?" Seeing her nod readily, he continued. "Well, it just so happens...I can teleport too."

Watching her eye brows raise in surprise, he thought there wasn't much harm in adding for good measure. "And...I can fly."

Chuckling as Megan's eyes nearly popped out of her head in amazement, Jack held out a hand as he said cheekily.

"What do say, Megan...want to fly?"

Not needing any encouragement, Megan quickly slipped her smaller hand in his and nodded eagerly as she replied happily.

"Oh, yes please, Colonel Jack."

Smiling gleefully, Jack squeezed her hand gently before walking with her over to one of the windows opening onto the back of the building. Opening the catch, Jack proceeded to open the window carefully before picking up the little girl and holding her securely in his arms before whispering questioningly.

"Ready?"

Looking up at him with a cheerful smile, Megan retorted confidently.

"Ready."

Smirking at her response, Jack took a deep, calming breath before using the window ledge as a spring board and leapt from the structure with Megan letting out a squeal of delight.

* * *

><p>Walking past one of the larger windows, Ashley cast a glance out at the window as a movement from the corner of her eye. Not believing her eyes, Ashley ran to the window as she watched Colonel O'Neill floating gracefully with Megan, one of their youngest abnormal in his arms. What astonished her was the fact that she was smiling, laughing even. Ashley had hardly seen her smile since she arrived a few weeks ago. Finding the child's laughter infectious, Ashley let out a chuckle as she watched them fly about, not worried for one second that they might be in danger as she suspected that the Colonel wouldn't let anything happen to her.<p>

Just as she was about to open the window and say hello to them both, her mother appeared from the other end of the corridor and asked.

"Ashley, what are you doing here...weren't you about to head out?"

Hoping to distract her mother from the scene playing outside, Ashley purposely turned to answer her, partly blocking the window as she retorted cheerily.

"Oh I am...I was just about to...what I mean is-"

-"Ashley, you're babbling. What's going on?"

Panicking, Ashley unconsciously moved closer to the window in order to shield them from view as she replied hurriedly.

"Going on? Nothing's going on. Everything's fine, I mean normal...everything's perfectly normal."

Sensing she was lying through her teeth, Helen moved closer to her daughter as she noticed she was purposely standing in between herself and the window.

"Ashley, I'll ask once more, what's going on?"

Seeing no way out of her current predicament, Ashley sent up a silent apology as she proceeded to explain.

"Okay, now promise you won't over react."

Sighing silently in frustration, Helen injected warningly.

"Ashley..."

"Alright alright...okay, the thing is...Colonel O'Neill is flying around outside."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Helen huffed in response.

"Ashley, he is allowed, its part of his training."

Swallowing in nervousness, Ashley added quietly.

"Yes...but he's got Megan with him."

Watching her mum's eyes go wide with shock, Ashley injected quickly as Helen made her way past her to the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, they're only having fun."

Pausing at her daughter's words, Helen turned to her and repeated in surprise.

"Fun?"

Nodding in encouragement, Ashley added enthusiastically.

"Uh huh...look, see...she's smiling."

Taking a closer look, Helen found herself unable to contain her own smile at the girl's obvious happiness. Knowing full well that the Colonel would not let any harm come to her, Helen thought it best to leave them be. Turning back to Ashley, Helen smiled warmly before saying softly.

"It's so nice to hear her laughing..." looking at her watch, Helen was shocked to realise the time, as she added. "Well you better get going if want to catch that thing."

Checking her watch, Ashley retorted calmly.

"No sweat, mum. I'll make it there on time." Before winking and disappearing off down the corridor to meet up with her latest abnormal.

Casting one last look back at the window, Helen sighed contentedly before making her way back up to her office.

* * *

><p>As she was going through yet another batch of paperwork, a batch of which Helen was convinced was breeding when she wasn't looking, Helen's thoughts were broken as she heard a sharp, confident knock at the door. Residing to the fact that she was never going to get the better of her paperwork, Helen let out a tired sigh before saying aloud.<p>

"Come on in."

Opening the door slowly, Jack popped his head round the door as he smiled brightly before asking gently.

"Is now a bad time?"

Returning his smile warmly, Helen replied amusingly.

"Not at all, Jack. In fact I owe you a debt of gratitude; you've just saved me from a pile of paperwork which is threatening to overwhelm my desk."

Chuckling at her humour, Jack turned to close the door before walking slowly over to her desk, clenching his hands behind his back as he spoke nervously.

"I um...I have a confession to make...I, uh..."

Saving him from his awkwardness, Helen held her hand up as she injected kindly.

"It's alright, Jack. I know."

"You know?"

"Yes." Smiling at his slight unease, she added in an attempt to dissuade his discomfort as she said jokingly. "Ashley gallantly tried to spare you from my apparent wrath but pointed out rather importantly that Megan was enjoying herself."

Seeing him visibly relax, Helen informed him quietly.

"You know um...she's hardly smiled since she got here."

Raising an eye brow in surprise, Jack took a seat on her sofa as he retorted in bewilderment.

"Really, how come?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Helen placed the cup back down before replying.

"I think her family might have been wary of her. She was a single child so naturally, her parents doted on her. When they discovered her gift a few years ago, they started to treat her differently...they became afraid of her power. They shunned her" At his look of anger at the child's treatment, Helen added wisely. "People are always afraid of what they do not understand."

As his frown deepened, Jack injected in disgust.

"Doesn't excuse them. No child should be treated like that just because they're slightly different. Children are to be treasured not discarded at the first sign of trouble."

Closing her eyes at the realisation of the potentially sensitive topic they'd stumbled upon, Helen opened her eyes again as she spoke gently.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I realise this must be difficult for you...talking about children."

Smiling warmly at her thoughtfulness, Jack retorted softly.

"It's okay. I've reconciled myself to the fact that I'll never forgive myself for that day, but sometimes I can forget...sometimes."

Nodding her head in understanding; Helen smiled kindly as she rose from her seat at her desk, joining him on her sofa as she added softly.

"Well...you certainly made one little girl very happy today...that must count for something."

Returning her smile in kind as he could see what she was trying to do, Jack turned fully towards her and laid his hand on top of hers as he retorted tenderly.

"Thank you."

As he proceeded to brush her knuckles with his thumb, Helen closed her eyes briefly before opening them to find him staring intently at her as he continued his caress. Seeing the unspoken pain and torment lurking behind his eyes, Helen placed her free hand on top of his and returned the caress in kind. Smiling tenderly at her compassionate nature, Jack found himself realising for certain that there was no possible way he could see a future without her in it.

Unbeknownst to him, Helen's thoughts were running along similar lines as she added warmly.

"You're welcome."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: A big thank you to all those whom were kind enough to let me know what they thought of each chapter of this story, and to all those who took the time to read it. I do need to offer my sincerest apologies as I realise I have left this story abandoned for almost a year to the day of the last chapter, but I hope that the fact of putting up last chapter might make amends for this. I apologise for it being unusally short but I felt I needed to at least end the story, no matter how short the chapter might be. And as a special reward for anyone whom has been following this story, or any of mine for that matter, I am announcing here that I will be putting up a story that deals with what it might hav been like had O'Neill and Carter met in the timeline of Continuum, with him as a Colonel in the USAF and her as a Mission Commander in Nasa. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

As she made her way back into the building, Ashley walked the familiar path up to her room which just so happened to go past her mother's office. Noticing a light coming room under the door, Ashley frowned in puzzlement as to what her mum would be doing up at this hour given she herself had only just got back in the knowledge it was quarter to three in the morning. Needing to know the answer to the questions running through her head, Ashley approached the door and knocked gently before receiving a "come in." invitation from the occupier of the room in question and proceeded to go inside.

Popping her head round the door, Ashley smiled warmly at her mum as she turned from staring at the fireplace and looked up at her daughter and said.

"Hi Mum, what's up?"

Frowning slightly, Helen replied quietly.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the very same thing."

Chuckling at her mother's response, Ashley retorted softly.

"Well shouldn't I be asking you that, after all it is quarter to three in the morning and you're still awake?"

Raising her eyebrows at this information, Helen glanced down quickly at her watch to confirm this, before looking back up again her daughter and adding surprised.

"Crikey, would you look at that, so it is. You should be getting to bed."

Raising an elegant eyebrow at her mother's attempts to dodge her question, Ashley sighed softly as she injected.

"Nice try, Mum, but I won't be fooled that easily by changing the subject. What's with the late hour? Is something wrong?"

Closing her eyes in resignation of the fact that there was no way to out-talk her daughter from this one, Helen opened her eyes again and proceeded over to sit on the sofa as she replied tiredly.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart...well, not entirely." At the confused expression Ashley held when she looked up at her once more, Helen added quietly. "It's complicated."

Noting the sheer look of exhaustion in her mother's eyes as she spoke, Ashley took up the seat next to her mum and asked timidly, as she knew it would be a delicate subject, if they're last argument involving talking about Colonel Jack O'Neill had been anything to go by.

"Something happened didn't it...with Colonel O'Neill?"

Not entirely surprised, but a bit more than worried that her daughter could pin-point what was bothering her just by looking her, Helen nodded gently as she replied softly.

"Yes...something definitely happened." At her daughter's smirk she could see from the corner of her eye, Helen nudged her in good humour in an attempt to wipe the smirk off her face when she added sadly. "I just don't know what to do."

Knowing her mum's opinion and stance with getting involved with your work, Ashley considered her response for a moment before retorting softly.

"Do what your heart tells you."

Shocked at the deepness of empathy she could hear in her daughter's voice, Helen snapped her eyes up from looking at the floor to see true earnest shinning out of Ashley's. Smiling warmly at her daughter in thanks, Helen engulfed her in a warm and grateful embrace before being shooed non-verbally by Ashley and started to make her way out of her office and down towards the gym where she knew he would be.

Feeling very pleased with herself for being able to help her mother with an emotional crisis for a change, Ashley smiled happily to herself before at but bouncing out of her mother's office and up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

><p>Coming to a halt in the gym's doorway, Helen allowed herself a moment to drink in the sight of an, as yet, unaware Colonel Jack O'Neill floating his way up towards a basketball hoop with ball in hand. Just as he neared the very edge of the basket, Helen injected amusedly.<p>

"You know, in some cultures, I believe that's called cheating."

Upon hearing her voice, Jack lapsed momentarily in his concentration and fell ungracefully back down to earth with a thud. Turning his head round to see her, Jack glared her from the floor as proceeded to get up and dusted himself off as he retorted.

"And in some cultures, I believe that's called using all your natural assets."

Coming to stand a few inches away from him, Helen couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face whenever he was near as she bit her lip before saying quietly.

"I've been thinking-"

At these words, Jack injected comically.

-"You...thinking...I'm shocked, Doctor."

Smiling even more at his antics, Helen asked nervously.

"You remember when I implied you that I wasn't sure what I wanted?"

Smirking a little at her choice of words, Jack replied amusedly.

"Yeah."

Swallowing the lump which had formed in her throat, Helen looked him square in the eyes as she added with more determination than she felt in her voice.

"I was wrong...I know what I want."

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Jack retorted whilst closing the remaining few inches gap as he spoke softly so as not to scare her off.

"Is that right? And what might that be, I wonder?"

Ducking her head to hide a smirk, Helen looked back up as she said just as softly.

"Oh, I think you know what, _Colonel_."

Returning her smirk with one of his own at the warmth she stressed around his rank, Jack leaned in just a little bit as he added quietly enough so that only she could hear, making sure to stress her title with the same warmth of feeling.

"Well then, by all means, _Doctor_, I think it best we test this theory of yours."

Noting the mixture of playfulness and passion laying just beneath the surface of his eyes as he said this, Helen nodded in agreement as she leaned and met him half way in what was to become the first of many 'experimental' kisses to follow for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
